Marie's New Weather
by Ridin Valon
Summary: Marie receives a letter and reads it. What could possibly go wrong...? Probably, a lot of things...


**Marie's New Weather.**

Marie stared at a letter she received and started reading out its' contents.

"Humidity's rising, barometer's getting low"

"According to all sources, the street's the place to go,"

"For tonight for the first time, in just about half-past ten,"

"For the first time, in history, can you make it rain men?"

"IT'S RAINING MEN!" Marie declared. Then, Elizabeth suddenly appeared out of nowhere, shouting, "Hallelujah!" And… any male that was on the ground in Inaba found themselves in the skies, all surprised and probably screaming.

"M-Marie-chan, what's gotten into you!?" Chie exclaimed. "S-STOP THIS!"

But the shower of men did not stop, they were a long distance from landing on the ground...

"Somebody, catch Kanji-kun!" Naoto shouted.

"Don't worry, Senpai! I've got you!" Rise shouted, summoning her Persona to catch Yu.

"Oh, great idea!" Yukiko said. "Persona!" She summoned Sumeo-Okami, heading to the descending Yosuke. "Don't worry, Yosuke-kun!" Yukiko shouted. "I've got y-"

…And Sumeo-Okami missed Yosuke and he landed on Chie… "-Oh. Was my aim off?" Yukiko registered her misjudged accuracy. She turned over to look at the crumpled duo. "…Chie, are you OK?" she asked.

"Ugh…!" Chie groaned. "My back…! Y-YOOOOSUKE!" Yosuke panicked as he tried to get off her, considering that his muscles were also aching from landing on someone. "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! Please don't kill me!" He struggled to push himself off Chie's back.

"W-Where are you touching!?" Chie exclaimed, when she felt… something at an unnatural area.

"Oh god, that was an accident… Crap!" Yosuke screamed, got on his feet and ran off in panic as Chie leaped up and chased after him with a probable murderous intent, the pain immediately gone. Meanwhile…

"Naoto-kun, please help me here!" Yukiko called out, her eyes set on Kanji. "Alright… Yamato-Sumeragi!" Naoto called out her Persona and along with Yukiko's, the two managed to catch Kanji in their arms.

"Alright… I think we got him!" Naoto sounded relived as Kanji was slowly brought down by the two Personas that caught him. Soon, his feet touched the ground.

"Kanji-kun!" Yukiko said, relived of his safety.

"W-What now…" Kanji appeared to be disoriented. "Huh? I-I'm still alive?"

"Senpai, I've got you!" Rise said as her Persona has caught Yu and brought him down to the ground.

"Ugh… Thank you… Rise…. That was close…" Yu muttered as he touched ground. He felt a bit motion-sick from that sudden fall in the sky.

"Hey!" Chie called out as she returned to the group with Yosuke and Dojima. "Yosuke and I got Dojima-san over here!"

"Remind me to thank him later for distracting her…" Yosuke mumbled under his breath.

"What… is even… going…" Dojima muttered as he stared at the raining men in disbelief, obviously not convinced that any of this is actually happening.

"I've got Ichijo-kun!" Yukiko called out, bringing Ichijo down to the ground.

"Yo, Nagase's over here!" Kanji returned to the group as his Persona brought Nagase down carefully.

"Don't worry, Inoue-san, you're safe now!" Rise shouted as her Persona managed to catch her manager.

…All men that had been in Inaba at the time of the incident seem to have reached the ground safely, if confused…

That is, all but…

Chie looked around all the men that had been gathered. "Wait… where's Teddie?" she said. The Investigation Team looked around the crowd of men. Teddie was nowhere to be seen.

"He didn't come down yet… Wait, I think I'm feeling his presence!" Rise said.

Yosuke rolled his eyes. "I bet you all a lunch that something ridiculous is about to happen." He said in a deadpan tone.

"Sounds tempting, but I'm not taking that bet." Chie said, shaking her head.

"Look! Up there!" Yukiko shouted, pointing at the sky. Everyone looked up at where she pointed. Teddie's Silhouette has become visible in the sky far above. He appears to be using a Parachute of sorts… It's his fur, expanded to grotesque size by the incoming air stream. Teddie is desperately clinging to the zipper with both hands… He looks like he's feeling everything but safe in his skin.

"He-He-He…." Teddie mumbled softly before shrieking in the most high-pitched and girly tone no one has ever heard before… "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEE!"

"There he comes…!" Chie said.

Rise stared at the angelic halo and wings Teddie is currently wearing along with his attire from her position. "But why is he dressed up like that…?" she questioned.

Marie took another look at the lyrics in the letter again, at least after the part she had stopped to cause that… situation. "Well, the lyrics mentioned "Angels"…" she said.

"…You didn't need to take it that literal." Yosuke said, and raised his voice at the last part. "In fact, you didn't need to take ANY OF IT literal!"

"We'll have time to worry about this later! For now, we have to help him! HELEL!" Yu called out the angelic Persona to save Teddie from his unfortunate predicament…

"…Oh!" Marie said. "That Persona works too! You should have told me you had that! That'd have made that part a lot easier!"

"Even so, I still consider this mission a great success! It truly is…" Elizabeth said, before she started to sing. "Raining Men~! Every specime-~ ! " But Rise decided to put an end to all of this…

"Stop singing that song already!"

* * *

 **Once again, I did something that I don't even know what I'm doing. And I repeat, this is from an Ask Persona post.**

 **Here's the link (at least, part of it because of document whatsnots):**

post/129950697358/like-you-even-need-the-link-in-this-letter-dear

 **See ya.**


End file.
